


pizza hut fanfics

by picwastaken



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, i dont know what im doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picwastaken/pseuds/picwastaken
Summary: so this short dude who is on crack- i mean, uh, helium is very gay for this Pizza Hut employeePizza Hut employee just wants to go home and work on schoolwork so that he will finish the semester before the semester finished himdid i mention Party City? Well i did just nowTaco Bell is also here
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	pizza hut fanfics

“Have a nice day!” Shuichi said to the last customer in line with much more enthusiasm than he actually had. 

His coworker, Kaito, and he had been dealing with a long line of pizza-deprived people for a couple hours. It was a cold, winter day and Shuichi wished he could be anywhere instead of work. He had several more hours left of his shift. Luckily, Kaito was good company and never failed to bring a smile to his face. 

“Hey Kaito." Shuichi said aloud. No response. “Kaito?” 

“Oh, sorry, Shuichi! I was just, you know, spacin’ out!” 

Shuichi turned to Kaito and laughed hesitantly. “You expecting an apology? Come on, you know that was a good one!” 

“No, it really wasn’t,” Shuichi said back, “but good effort?” He didn’t want to make Kaito sad, but he knew Kaito wasn’t the type to get sad over something like that. A voice broke the silence. 

“Hey, can you two stop wasting time and maybe mop the floors?” 

“Sorry, Maki Roll…” Kaito apologized to our other coworker, Maki. 

“I’ll accept the apology if you pick up that broom and put it to use.” Maki walked away to go prepare ingredients in the kitchen.

Kaito turned and picked up the nearest broom and started sweeping in the dining section, leaving Shuichi all alone to take care of the cashier station.

It was a long hour of standing at the register until another customer came through the door. He was a short boy with a white shirt.

“Hello and welcome to Pizza Hu-” He was interrupted when the boy put one finger over his lips. “Shhh. Shhhh. Shhhhhh.” 

Shuichi tensed up and reflexively backed up from his fingers. Something about his voice seemed odd as he said it. He was only able to pinpoint what it was because the boy had several balloons tied to his wrist. Shuichi was very confused. He waited for him to speak again to confirm suspicion. 

He tried to say the welcoming phrase again, “Hello and welcome to Pizza Hut,” he expected a finger to go across his mouth, but the boy let him continue, “What can I get for-” 

“Want one of my Party City balloons?” He was interrupted again. Is this some sort of joke? Shuichi thought to himself. But his suspicion was confirmed: he had inhaled helium for some reason…

“I.. uh.. What?” Shuichi stuttered out, still in shock. 

“Rude! Didn’t even answer my question…” The boy said with what looked like tears in his eyes. He started sniffling and Shuichi, out of impulse, ran out from behind the counter and over to his side, trying to comfort the crying boy. He sniffled again, “...There… I feel much better now. Buuuut that was just a lie.” 

A lie? He cried fake tears?

“So you weren’t actually crying?”

“Now tell me, Shuichi, do you want the balloon,” his face turned menacing, “or not?” 

H-ow did he know my name? And what is it with these balloons? I-

His thoughts were interrupted, “Did I get ya? So foolish.You have a nametag on, Shuichi!” 

Shuichi looked down, and, sure enough, there was a nametag on his apron. “Oh. R-right.” Is this guy trying to make my shift worse?

Shuichi stood there in silence before he turned and was making his way to being the counter until, yet again, he was interrupted one more, “Hey, that apron makes you look kiiiiiiinda cute, Shuichi.” 

Shuichi completely froze. He paused to try and think, although he couldn’t even think straight. He was getting flirts from some random guy at Pizza Hut. The two worst things he could think of.  
He turned to see if he could read the other boy’s expression and it looked like that was the most legit thing he said all night--despite his high-pitched voice. He felt a string slip between his hand and watched as the other boy walked out of Pizza Hut.

“You okay, dude?” Kaito came from around the corner, “I saw the whole thing happen. It is really a crime that he didn’t even buy a pizza.”

“Yeah…” 

Shuichi put the balloon by his coat and finished up his shift at Pizza Hut. He was walking out when Kaito called out to him, “Hey, I think I saw a sticky note on that balloon of yours!” 

Shuichi nodded and hopped in his car. He pulled the plastic balloon down to his hands and grasped it tightly. There was, in fact, a sticky note on it. It read in scribbly handwriting:  
“Kokichi - (XXX) XXX-XXX”  
Huh, so his name was Kokichi? This is his phone number? It has to be.  
=============

It was later that night when he remembered the sticky note on the balloon he was given from Kokichi. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number. A semi-familiar voice picked up on the phone. 

“You’ve reached the number for Taco Bell, how can I help you?”


End file.
